


Reasons My Kid Is Crying

by StephaniD



Series: Parenting Can't be THAT Hard... [2]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Adopted Children, Baby Fic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Gen, Kid Fic, Slice of Life, Terrible Twos, toddler fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-04-01 08:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 16,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13994832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephaniD/pseuds/StephaniD
Summary: Inspired by the 'be mean to your characters' school of thought, Laura and Carmilla dealing with a toddler, and the completely logical reasons they do what they do. (I might have taken a few from www.reasonsmysoniscrying.com)Sequel to 'They Got Together. You Won't Believe What Happened Next!'Later chapters inspired by one of chicleeblair's comments on the previous story.





	1. The Library

“Okay, everybody ready?” Laura grinned. Carmilla took a sip of coffee, having just finished getting their daughter's shoes and coat on. “Let's go. First baby sign language lesson, here we come!” They loaded in the car and set off. 

They entered the library, both women holding one of their daughters’ hands, and looked around.  
“Baby sign class?” One of the librarians asked with a smile.  
“Yes!” Laura replied.  
“We host that in our community room, I can show you.” Thankfully the community room was next to the bathroom in case any of the kids needed changing. They'd arrived about 20 minutes early, so they checked out the kid's section of the library. Charity happily ran over to the toys. 

“Hey guys.” Laura and Carmilla looked up at the familiar voice.  
“Hey Kirsch.” They greeted.  
“Hey Charity, remember me?” He knelt down to talk to the toddler, who hid behind Laura. “Aw, Char.” He smiled. Carmilla put a hand to her forehead.  
“Do not. Call our daughter. A CHAIR.” She commanded in a series of sighs.  
“Well what do you expect me to call her?” Kirsch asked as he stood.  
“Charity.” Carmilla held her arms out and the girl was happy to be picked up. “What does Mutti call you?” She asked.  
“Tewa.”  
“Tiny terror, that's right. What else?”  
“Wubuh.”  
“Close. Mommy calls you Lovebug. What does Mutti call you? What do I call you?” Carmilla held a finger to her chest, then the toddler's nose. She grabbed Carmilla's finger and held it while she thought.  
“Moomoo.”  
“I think we’ve confused her.” Carmilla kissed her daughter’s head. “Just make something up, Kirsch, she's too young to care.”  
“Or just call her Charity, it's only three syllables.” Laura added. 

Charity had fun at the lesson, where they learned important signs like food, milk, more, play, want… Afterwards they played some more and picked some books to borrow. Charity didn't want to let go of the wooden bead toy, however, and cried as Laura and Carmilla pried her little fingers off and carried her to the desk.    
"Honey, you have to be quiet in the library.” Laura crooned, bouncing her and rubbing her back, but she refused to be consoled.    
“Would a sticker help?” The librarian asked.    
“A sticker! Do you want a sticker?” Laura asked, faking excitement. She quieted a bit and nodded, still whining. The man pulled a small basket of stickers out from under the counter and allowed Charity to sit on the counter and go through them to pick out the best one. “Also, my wife needs a library card.” Laura told him as he scanned their books.    
“I need your driver's license, and if it doesn't have your current address I need proof of address. Is this your first library card for this library?” He asked, smiling. Carmilla nodded, pulling her license out. “Great! Welcome!” He entered her information into the computer, asking for her email address and phone number. “Just sign the back of the card and you’re all done.” He grinned. Carmilla signed with a flourish and he threw confetti made of cut up construction paper in the air with a cheer. Charity shrieked in excitement and clapped, grabbing some confetti from the counter.    
“Not in your mouth.” Carmilla gently moved her daughter's hand full of confetti away from her face. The girl started to whine. “Sticker.” Carmilla redirected, pointing to the basket. “Pick one and then we're going home.” Charity held one up. “Very pretty.” Carmilla commented, picking the girl up. She whined and reached for the stack of books Laura was grabbing. “You want to help?” Carmilla asked. She nodded and Laura handed her the smallest book to hold.    
“What a good helper.” The librarian commented, still smiling.    
“Thanks for your patience.” Carmilla replied sincerely.    
“And the confetti.” Laura grinned.    
“Thanks for coming to the library!”    
“Ba ba!” Charity cried as they left, waving at the librarian. 

“Wuhdat?” Charity asked as Carmilla buckled her into her carseat, shoving the sticker in her mother’s face.    
“A sticker, you know what a sticker is.” Carmilla replied, moving her little hand down.  
“Wuhdat?” Charity repeated.    
“Sticker.”    
“Moomoo! WuhdaaAAAT!” She shrieked, starting to tear up. Carmilla took a deep breath and sat in the seat next to the carseat as Laura watched. She looked at the sticker.    
“This,” she pointed, “is a sticker. The shape,” she traced it, “is a circle. The picture,” she tapped, “is a green dinosaur.”    
“Eeen daaadaaaa.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The librarian at the end is based off my friend who really does throw confetti, though only when people get their first ever library card.


	2. Mutti is Not Allowed to Sleep

“Sweetheart, you have to be quiet.” Laura chided as she folded clothes, Charity screeching while watching an educational DVD they’d borrowed from the library.   
“Why?”   
“Because Mutti is sleeping.”   
“Why?”   
“Because she sleeps during the daytime.”   
“Why?”   
“Because she…” Laura stopped. They hadn’t discussed how open about Carmilla’s vampirism to be with their daughter, always assuming they had more time. She didn’t want to say more than Carmilla was comfortable with, but she didn’t want to wake her wife at 11am, nor did she want to give her daughter a non-answer. “We can ask Mutti when she wakes up.”   
'Sleep’ Charity signed.   
“Yes, Mutti is sleeping.” Laura smiled.   
“NO!” She hollered, running out of the room.   
“Charity?” Laura chased after and found her opening the door to the master bedroom. “Okay, honey, you can lie down with Mutti if you want, but remember, quiet.” She spoke softly and held a finger to her lips.   
“NO!”   
“Huh!?” Carmilla shot up in bed. Laura sighed as Charity ran in the room. “Hey, Trouble.” Carmilla picked her up. “What’s going on?” The toddler started to babble. Carmilla waited, nodding occasionally, until she stopped. “Got it, thank you. Mommy?” She looked to Laura with a smile.   
“Apparently somebody doesn’t want you napping. And was wondering why you sleep during the day.” Laura raised her eyebrows for the last sentence.   
“Mutti gets tired, little one.” She yawned exaggeratedly. “Do you want to stay in here and nap, or go help Mommy?” Charity thought for a few seconds, then reached for Laura. “Okay, night night.” Carmilla kissed her on the forehead before passing her over.   
“Night night Mutti.” Laura smiled as she left.   
“Na na.” Charity repeated. 

“Okay, lovebug, how about chicken nuggets for lunch?” Laura asked as the DVD finished.   
“Wa.” Charity replied.   
“Water?” Laura asked, signing it as well.   
“Wa.” She tapped her fist to her mouth, an approximation of the sign for 'food'. Confused, Laura took her to the kitchen and opened the fridge when she pointed, watching as her daughter looked at the contents. “Wa!” She demanded.   
“Honey, I don't understand what you want. Is it in the freezer? Do you want to look up here?” Laura pointed. Charity reached up to be held and Laura let her look in the freezer. She pointed to a bright yellow box. “Waffles? Like you had for breakfast?” She asked. Charity smiled. “You can't have waffles for lunch.”   
“Wa!” She demanded.   
“No.” Laura replied, then grimaced as her daughter began to cry. “Sorry, Carm.” She murmured. “Charity, do you want chicken nuggets, or hot dog, or mac and cheese?” Her only response was more crying. “Mac and cheese it is, then.” Laura put the limp toddler down and grabbed a box of quick, easy, and vitamin fortified mac and cheese. “Maybe with some diced broccoli mixed in. What do you think?” She continued to cry, laying on the kitchen floor. “Charity, please be quiet, Mutti is sleeping, remember?” She cried harder. “Do you want to help make lunch? Can you help Mommy cook?” More crying. “Okay, Mommy will do it all by herself.”

“Mommy will do what all by herself?” Carmilla asked, shuffling into the kitchen.   
“Hey, sorry.”   
“Part of being a parent.” She shrugged and scooped up their screaming daughter. “Hey, my little natural disaster, what's the matter?” She continued to cry. Carmilla took a little hand in her own and waltzed her around the kitchen. “Oh, little one, Mutti just got to sleep. What is so terrible that you feel the need to keep me up all day? I promise I will wake up this evening to play.” She continued to dance around the apartment and talk to her daughter until she quieted, wiping her face on Carmilla's shirt. Carmilla sighed and sat them on the couch. “Do you want to help make lunch?” She asked, signing 'you want help food’. Charity nodded. “Okay, let's go see how we can help.” They walked the few meters to the kitchen hand in hand. “Mommy, can we help?” She smiled at her wife.   
“Wash hands first.”   
“That, in itself, is an undertaking.” Carmilla stated, no longer smiling. Laura just smiled and kissed her cheek. Charity whined and reached for Laura.   
“Yes, I love you too, Munchkin.” She kissed her forehead. “Try not to get soaked in the sink.” Carmilla rolled her eyes.

 Charity helped put the chunks of butter on the cooked pasta and a few minutes later lunch was ready. Carmilla put her in her bib and high chair as Laura got a little bowl and spoon of mac and cheese with diced broccoli.   
“Okay, night night. Again.” Carmilla kissed her daughter's crown and went back to bed. Laura gave Charity her bowl and sat down with her own plate.   
“WA!”   
“I told you, you cannot have waffles for lunch.” Laura only got partway through the sentence before her daughter started screaming again. She let her head fall to the table as her wife returned.   
“Still?”   
“How bad would it be if I gave in and let her have waffles for lunch?”   
“Some of the books say it won't make a big deal, some say she'll remember this and try to get her way by screaming in the future. Personally, I think we should try and wait her out for maybe ten minutes. Or put her macaroni on a waffle.” Carmilla shrugged when Laura pulled a face. “You don't have to eat it, and she may like it.”   
“Let's try waiting first.” 

“How long has it been?” Carmilla asked.   
“Four minutes.”   
“I hate this.”   
“I feel awful too. I want to get started on Plan B.” Laura winced and Carmilla sighed as Charity threw her spoon across the dining room.   
“You do that, I'll clean cheese sauce off the ceiling.”   
“She didn't.”   
“She did.”

“Charity, do you want waffles?” Carmilla guided the blunt baby fork into her screaming daughter's mouth. The fork carried waffle, a noodle of mac and cheese, and a tiny piece of broccoli. They waited to see what she thought. After chewing and swallowing she opened her mouth again, leaning forward. “Okay.” Carmilla smiled. “Compromise is a go.”   
“Thank Gandalf. I'm sorry we kept you up.” Laura said as she dumped a cut up waffle into the bowl of mac and cheese.   
“She's a baby. She screams.” Carmilla kissed her wife as she put the plate on the high chair tray. “I can catch up on sleep during the week.”   
“She's quiet now, go back to bed while you can.”   
“Let's try this again.” She sighed as she went back to their bedroom.


	3. Date Night

Carmilla watched her wife put her makeup on with a smile.   
“Are you finished, or am I distracting you?” Laura smirked.   
“You’re distracting me.” Carmilla murmured, snaking her hands around Laura’s hips and kissing under her ear. “I think I’m changing my mind about going out.” Her lips brushed Laura’s neck, voice low.   
“Carm, LaF and Perry are going to be here soon.” Laura pushed her wife’s hands away with a smile. “I’ll make it up to you tonight.” She sing-songed when Carmilla pouted. “Are you done getting ready?”    
“Almost.” Carmilla turned back to the mirror. 

Charity shrieked happily as she entered the bathroom.   
“Hello, Sunshine!” Laura picked the girl up. “Are you going to be good for your Auntie Perry and Ommer LaF while we’re gone?” Charity frowned. “You’re going to have such a good time. You’re going to watch movies from the library, and have a yummy dinner, and have so much fun!” Charity just stared at her. “Okay, let’s get you a binky.” She grabbed a leashed pacifier from the baby’s room and clipped it to her onesie, then got an idea. She grabbed her own and Carmilla’s pajama shirts, putting them on spare pillows and on the couch. She pulled out one of Charity’s larger toys, getting the girl distracted, looking up as Carmilla entered the living room. Her new cream colored dress was beautiful and Laura's lips parted as she took in a deep breath. Carmilla smiled.    
“Now you know how I felt watching you put your makeup on. Which you still need to finish, by the way. I closed your mascara for you, but you only did one eye before you got distracted.”    
“Thanks.” Laura smiled. 

“Okay, I grabbed makeup remover wipes because we’re both wearing lipstick so we’ll probably get it on the baby’s head.” Laura stated, tossing them on the couch. “Dinner is easily accessible, dvds are right by the tv, as is the sign language paper…” Laura looked around for anything else she could do to make babysitting easier for their friends.  
“And you look stunning.” Carmilla took her hands. Laura was wearing tan slacks and a burgundy blouse. They all looked over at the knock on the door.   
“Hey, guys!” Laura opened the door, hugging their friends as they entered. After hugging Carmilla, LaFontaine dropped to the floor, lying on their back near where Charity was playing. The toddler looked at them.   
“You remember your Ommer?” They smiled.   
“AMA!” She shrieked, running over and falling into their arms.   
“Oof! Love you too, kiddo.” They stood carefully. “Do you remember your Auntie Perry?”   
“PEE!” She reached out as LaFontaine failed to stifle a snort.   
“Okay, it’s best we leave quickly.” Laura told their friends. “Chicken nuggets are in the freezer, diced peaches on the counter, milk in the fridge. Movies are by the tv and I printed out all the sign language she knows. She can’t have popcorn. You’re welcome to have whatever.”   
“Frosh, we got this. Go have a good time.”   
“The shirt pillows should smell like Carm and I, it may help. She usually goes to bed around 6:30 to 7. Makeup wipes on the couch for after we leave. Oh, thank you.” Laura startled a bit as Carmilla helped her into her jacket.   
“Grab your purse.” Carmilla smiled. “Okay my diminutive demon, Mommy and Mutti will be back soon.” Carmilla kissed the toddler’s forehead as her smile fell.   
“Be good, Munchkin. Love you.” Laura did the same as Charity started screaming. “Good luck, guys. Text if you need anything.” They left. 

“So tell me more about this place.” Laura smiled.  
“You didn’t Google it as soon as I told you the name?”   
“Well, yes, but tell me why you chose it.”   
“You’ll see when we get there.”   
“Carm.”   
“If we get offered a seat in the sunroom, would you want to sit there?”   
“Oooooh, that sounds really nice.” 

They got a seat in the sunroom, the open windows allowing cool, fresh air into the room, and affording views of the moonlit lake, with fairy lights overhead stretching down past the picnic tables to the tiny pebble beach. Since it was a Tuesday night, there weren’t too many other customers and they could hear the live jazz band in the other room.   
“I can see why you chose this place.” Laura grinned. 

Once dinner arrived they discussed their recent work, Laura researching local news stories, Carmilla translating ancient legal records.    
“I’m surprised we haven’t been texted by LaF and Perry yet.” Carmilla commented.    
“Same.” Laura agreed right as their text notifications went off. They synchronously pulled phones out of purses, opened the picture message, and melted. Perry had sent them a picture of LaFontaine sitting on the couch holding Charity, who was dead asleep.   
“I've been thinking-” Laura started.   
“Uh oh.” Carmilla smiled.   
“I'm serious.” She waited until her wife had schooled her features. “I've been thinking about adopting another child.” Carmilla didn't react. Laura let her process her proposition. 

“Laura, I don't think now is the best time for a new child.” Carmilla replied after a few minutes. “I feel like we've barely got a handle on the baby we have. And she's going to need a new bed soon, a few times when I've gone to get her in the mornings she's trying to climb out of her crib. And we only have the two bedrooms, if we adopt another kid they’d have to share. Plus, an older child would notice me being a vampire.” She reasoned. Laura nodded.   
“It doesn't have to be right now, I was thinking waiting until Charity's potty-trained might be a good idea. If we decide to adopt another child. There’s clearly a lot to think about.” She smiled and laced her fingers with her wife’s. “Thank you for thinking about it.”   
“Of course, Creampuff.” Carmilla kissed their fingers. 

“So, it's time to start getting her ready for a big-girl bed?” Laura prompted.  
“I think so. If she manages to climb over the crib railing, it’s a long fall for a little body. It’s safer to get something she can get into and out of by herself. Perhaps a trundle bed.”   
“Not a toddler bed?”   
“A what?”   
“Here…” Laura grabbed her phone and showed Carmilla the innumerable articles and advertisements for small, low beds designed for toddlers, as a step between a crib and a twin size.   
“I haven’t really had cause to look at this sort of thing in the past few hundred years, but do you really think it’s necessary? The lower mattress on a trundle is already nearly on the floor. And we wouldn’t have to go through the hassle of getting her a new bed in a few years.”   
“Something to think about and discuss.” Laura shrugged. 

“Hey.” Laura and Carmilla hugged their friends. “How was she?”  
“She cried for a while, but LaF let her play 'Horsie’ on their back, which calmed her down.” Perry wrapped a hand around her partner's waist. “She had a couple chicken nuggets, she loved the diced peaches.”  
“We put a towel on the floor so she could have dinner while she watched Sesame Street, that’s on the floor next to your bedroom door, after dinner she sat right between us on the couch. We tried to put her to bed when she started nodding off around 6:30, but she screamed so much we just let her take a stuffed animal and watch more Sesame Street.” LaFontaine rubbed the back of their head.   
“You did fine.” Carmilla gently smacked their hand down.   
“Once she had crawled into LaF’s lap and fallen asleep we put her back in her crib. She hasn't woken up.” Perry concluded with a smile.   
“Thank you so much.” Laura hugged the duo again.   
“Did you have a good time?” Perry asked.   
“Oh, gosh, yes, Carm picked the restaurant, it was beautiful, and the food was delicious.” She grinned. “You probably want to get home and relax, though, we'll talk online?”   
“Of course.” Perry replied. More hugs, and then the gingers left. 


	4. New Bed

Carmilla and Laura had decided getting a trundle bed was the most economical plan. They'd narrowed down their options to two and let Charity pick from the pictures. They kept the bed pieces boxed and in their room and asked Danny if she could play with the baby on Saturday afternoon while they put it together. She promised she could do it if they provided coffee. 

 

“Mama!”   
“Hi, honey.” Laura sighed for the dozenth time. Danny was sitting cross-legged in the hallway, keeping Charity in her lap as she watched her mothers assemble her new bed. “Okay, next we need to find piece K and stick four of these things in.” Laura showed her wife the instructions. Danny grabbed her travel mug of coffee and took a sip, Charity trying to take it.   
“You have your own cup.” Danny handed her her sippy cup of water, setting the travel mug out of her reach. She tried to crawl over to it, but Danny blocked her, so she started to cry.   
“You want us?” Carmilla asked.   
“Not yet.” Danny held the toddler close as she screamed. “I know, Pipsqueak, it's not fair, you're right.” She shifted so the travel mug was behind her and out of Charity's sight and tried to hand her her cup again. “Do you want your water?” She threw the sippy cup down. “No? Well I want water, can I have some of yours?” She slowly lifted the cup to her lips. Charity screeched and reached for it. Danny surrendered it and Charity stuck it in her mouth, still sniffling, but not screaming.  
“Thank you again.” Laura smiled. They eventually finished making the bed, Danny keeping Charity entertained and out of the bedroom, then moved it into place before grabbing the two twin mattresses. Danny stuck around for dinner, and Charity cried when she left afterwards. 

Carmilla and Laura distracted her by exclaiming over her new big girl bed. They'd put a temporary railing on the outward side, and didn't bother with a flat sheet yet. They let Charity approach it on her own time, climb on it by herself. She climbed up to the regular bed, where all her stuffed animals were arranged, and babbled happily. Putting her to bed that night, they read an extra two books to help her adjust to the change. 

Carmilla had just sent off a translation when she heard tiny feet approaching.   
“Moomoo.” Charity hugged Carmilla's calves and rubbed her face on her mother's knees.  
“Hey, my mini monster, what are you doing up?” Carmilla lifted the girl into her arms. Charity signed 'awake sleep no’. “I see that you're awake. It's sleepytime for my little demon, though.” She brought Charity back to her room, flipping the light on. “Are you wet, do you need a change?” Charity shook her head. “Alright, time to get back in your new big girl bed.” She set her daughter on the bed.  
'Book’.  
“You already had stories, little one. Come on, time to lay down.” Charity climbed up and laid down with her stuffed animals. “Do you want to pick one friend to sleep with?” She nodded and sat up. She picked an octopus whose legs she liked to chew and reached for Carmilla. “You can climb down by yourself, big girl.” Charity whined. “Come on.” Carmilla laid on the floor, resting her head on the pillow upside-down. “Lay down with Mutti.” Carmilla patted the pillow next to her head. Charity patted the mattress next to her.   
“Moomoo.” She whined.   
“You want to sleep up there? You can sleep there.” Carmilla sat on the trundle and rubbed her daughter's back. “Okay, tiny terror, time to sleep in your big girl bed.” Charity whined more. “You have your octopus and all your other animals. Close your eyes. Mutti loves you. Night night.” She kissed her daughter’s head as the toddler repeated “na na”, signed ‘sleep’, and turned the light off as she left. 

Ten minutes later, Charity clambered onto the couch and rested her head on Carmilla’s arm, her lap being taken up by her laptop. “I love you too, little one, but I am not for sleeping. Your bed is for sleeping.” Charity whined. “You have a brand new big girl bed. I know it’s exciting, but you have to try to sleep.” She slipped down to the floor and grabbed her mother’s fingers. Carmilla set her laptop to the side and followed her daughter to her room, turning the light back on. Charity climbed back up in bed, then reached for Carmilla again. Carmilla sat next to her and Charity put her mother’s hand on her back before laying down and chewing on her octopus. “Okay, but I’m not rubbing your back every night. Part of being a big girl is not needing Mutti or Mommy all the time.” Carmilla said as she started. She got up to turn the light off again and Charity started to cry. “I’m not leaving, I’m turning the light off.” She sat up and reached for Carmilla. “Okay, you can come with me.” Carmilla sighed. She picked her daughter up and carried her to the lightswitch, let her flip it, and put her back in bed, where she resumed rubbing her back. Carmilla kept going until she was certain the toddler was completely asleep, only then did she tentatively stop, lift her hand, and return to the living room.

 

The next night Charity waited maybe 15 minutes after Laura had gone to bed before joining Carmilla in the living room.  
“Moomoo.” She said as she walked over signing 'awake’.  
“I see that you're awake.” Carmilla put her laptop to the side, scooping the baby up and carrying her, sideways and giggling, back to bed. “Now,” She gently set the girl on her bed amongst her stuffed animals, “what seems to be the problem?” She added 'what wrong?’ in sign. Charity thought for a minute before signing 'sleep’. “You can't go to sleep?” She nodded. “Why?” She started whining, face scrunching, working herself up to crying. “Hey, hey, hey.” Carmilla tickled her face with her octopus, which Charity grabbed and chewed on. Carmilla held her daughter in her arms, she immediately snuggled in and grabbed hold of her mother's shirt. “Okay, my little demon. You know it's sleepytime. Mutti is very proud of you for trying to go to sleep on your own, and for getting help.” Charity eyed her suspiciously. “What can Mutti do to help you sleep?” She awkwardly reached around to pat her own back. “Okay.” She tried to put the girl down, but she whined and held tight. “Charity. Hey. You need to try to sleep in your big girl bed.” 

She started to cry. Carmilla sighed. She let go of her daughter and freed her shirt from her grasp, laying her on the bed on her stomach. Carmilla started rubbing her back, but she didn't quiet. They'd recently decided that pacifiers were only to be used in the bedroom (as a weaning effort) and Carmilla grabbed one from among the stuffed animals. Charity threw it blindly. “Mommy is trying to sleep.” She sighed. She had no reason to hope it would work, it hadn't worked at any time in the past.   
“MAMA!” She wailed, as if reminded Laura exists, or furious her mother would be trying to sleep when she was upset. Carmilla held her to her chest and bounce-walked around the room with her, gently shushing, but that didn't help either. She heard Laura's slightly hurried footsteps approaching.   
“Oh, Lovebug.” She crooned upon entering.   
“She's still adjusting to the bed change. Sorry.”   
“How can I help?”   
“Can you read her a book while I rub her back?”   
“Sure.” Laura went over to their daughter's bookshelf.  
“Charity, what book should Mommy read?” Carmilla asked. Charity cried. Laura grabbed a book and started reading, sitting on the bed. It took a few read-throughs for Charity to calm down, and another two for her to fall asleep. 

“Sorry.” Carmilla said quietly as they left their daughter's door open a crack.   
“You were doing your best, and we knew to expect this.”   
“She wasn't this inconsolable last night, I wonder what changed.”   
“Maybe the change is settling in?”   
“We could try playing in her room more to get her more used to it.”  
“Worth a shot.” 

 

“Moomoo.” Charity grabbed Carmilla's shirt to help pull herself on the couch. Carmilla sighed and picked her up.   
“You need to sleep in your big girl bed, tiny terror.” She carried her daughter back to her room.   
“Why?”   
“Because it's bedtime.”   
“Why?”   
“Because it's night time.”   
“Why?”   
“Because of how the Earth goes around the sun.”   
“Why?”   
“Because that's… just how space works.” Carmilla faltered.   
“Why?”   
“It just does.”   
“Whyyyyyy?” Charity started to whine.  
“I don't know what to tell you, my mini monster. We can ask your Ommer LaF, okay?” She tried to set Charity on her bed, but the toddler screeched and clung to her. “Charity.” She sighed, sitting on the mattress. “Can you sit next to Mutti please? Can you sit here?” She patted the bed. Charity whined and reached for her stuffed animals. Carmilla grabbed her octopus and put it beside her, Charity climbed down to get it but kept a fistful of Carmilla's shirt. “Okay, what do you want to do next?” Carmilla asked. Charity chewed on an octopus leg and stared at her. “Do you want another story?” Charity nodded. Carmilla grabbed a book and started to read when Charity pulled Carmilla's hand to her back. “I can't rub your back and read you a story at the same time, tiny terror.” Charity whined. “I can't. You have to pick. Do you want a story, or do you want me to rub your back?” Charity started to cry and Carmilla let her head fall back as she sighed. “It has only been three nights and I already can't stand your new bed. Please go to sleep. I only have two hands, I physically cannot read you a book and rub your back at the same time.” Charity continued to cry. “Okay, come get me when you decide.” She stood up and started to return to the living room, but Charity grabbed her hand and pulled her back. Carmilla rubbed her back until she fell asleep. She then made recordings of herself reading Charity's favorite books, so she could simply play them back on her phone in the future. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm slowly writing more chapters for this, how would you feel about a little angst to balance out all this tooth-aching sweetness?


	5. Framily Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friend+Family=Framily

“Hey, Pipsqueak.” Danny smiled at the young girl as she reached up. She picked her up, but she tried to climb higher. “Hey, hey, tell me what you want.” Danny protested, holding her out.  
“Up.”  
“Do you want to sit on my shoulders?” Charity nodded. “Well for that we'd need to go outside. Go ask your mom.” She put the girl down, who stared at her. “Go ask your mom.” She repeated, then realized the problem. “Either one. Ask Mommy or Mutti if we can go outside.”  
“Moomoo!” The girl shrieked as she ran out of the living room.

“Moomoo!”  
“Please don't pull on my pants while I'm cooking. What's up?” Charity pointed at herself, then out of the kitchen. “You want to go where?” Charity paused, thinking, before signing 'outside’. “You and Aunt Danny want to go outside?” She nodded. “Xena, don't go too far, dinner will probably be ready in about 20 minutes. Remember that she's not even two.”  
“Birday!” Charity stated.  
“Your birthday isn't until next week, sweetheart.” Laura corrected.  
“Why?”  
“Not yet. Your birthday isn't here yet. Soon.”  
“Why?”  
“Here, I'll show you.” She picked her daughter up and showed her their calendar. “This square is today, and this square is your birthday. So you still have to wait one, two, three, four, five days for your birthday. Then you'll be two!”  
“No!”  
“I'm sorry, yes.” Charity reached for the marker they crossed days off with, and started to cry when Laura put her on the floor, preventing her from crossing off days that hadn't happened yet. “Go play outside with Aunt Danny.”  
“No!”  
“Dan?” Laura called. She immediately appeared, scooping the screaming girl up.  
“C’mon Pipsqueak, let's go play outside. Aunt Perry and Ommer LaF and Caleb should be here soon.”  
“Cay?” She sniffled.  
“Let's go wait for Caleb.” Danny grinned.

The adults were all chatting in the kitchen while the kids colored at the coffee table.  
“Aunt Laura, could I have some juice?” Caleb asked, entering the kitchen.  
“Please.” Perry prompted her darker-skinned son.  
“Please?” He added.  
“Sure.” Laura smiled. “Apple juice okay?”  
“Yeah. Thanks.” He carried his half-full cup of juice out with a smile. “Hey, that's mine!” He yelled. A second later Charity started crying. The adults set their drinks down with a sigh and headed into the living room. Caleb ran into them in the doorway, slopping apple juice out of his cup. “Charity colored on my coloring page!” He accused, sniffling.  
“Honey, I'm sure she didn't mean to hurt your feelings.” Perry soothed as Carmilla continued to get her daughter.  
“She ruined it!” He held out his coloring page, which had a large orange scrawl on it. “I hate her! I don't want to play with a dumb baby!”  
“Okay, we're going outside.” LaFontaine stated, handing his juice to their wife, taking his hand and and leading him toward the front door. Perry went to wipe up the spilled juice.

Carmilla brought Charity into her room, rubbing her back.  
'What wrong’ Carmilla signed, sitting them on the trundle.  
'I help’ Charity signed, standing on the mattress, still wailing.  
“You tried to help Cay color his picture?” Carmilla asked. Charity nodded. “Little one, that's not your picture to color.” Charity cried harder. “That's Caleb's picture. How would you feel if he colored your picture?” She fell onto her bed and continued crying. “Okay, you can stay here and calm down.” Carmilla rubbed her back a couple times before leaving. Charity followed, still crying. Carmilla sighed and sat on the trundle again, her daughter climbing into her lap. “Is it really this bad, my little dictator?” Charity nodded. “Okay.” Carmilla rubbed her back.

“I shouldn’t be in time-out, she ruined my picture!” Caleb sniffled as they sat on the steps outside Laura and Carmilla's apartment building.  
“You're not in time-out, we're just having a private discussion. Caleb, you're allowed to be mad, but you don't say you hate people or call them dumb.” LaFontaine replied flatly.  
“But I do hate her, she always messes up my stuff!”  
“You can feel it, but it's mean to say.”  
“Maybe I want to be mean to her.” Caleb crossed his arms.  
“A big kid like you being mean to a little baby like Charity? That's not fair.”  
“I don't care.”  
“Caleb, you're about three years older than her. What if a kid three years older than you was mean to you?”  
“I'd tell.”  
“You'd be upset and want them to stop, yeah?”  
“... Yeah.” He admitted quietly.  
“So in the future, when Charity makes you mad, what's something else you can do instead of calling names?”  
“Tell you?”  
“That sounds like a good plan.” LaFontaine smiled.  
“But I don't want her to color on my coloring page or mess with my stuff anymore!” He added.   
“Unfortunately, she's too little to understand that sort of thing. But we can try to keep you from playing right next to her, how does that sound?”  
“Okay.” He huffed.  
“Okay, are you ready to go back inside and apologize to your Aunt Laura and Aunt Carmilla?”  
“I guess.”

He lagged behind going up the stairs, and partway up he tugged on LaFontaine’s hand. “Renny, I'm tired, my legs hurt.” He sat on the steps.  
“Do you want me to carry you up, get your crutches, or get your wheelchair?”  
“Can you get my crutches?”  
“Magic word?” They reminded.  
“Please?”  
“Sure.” They went back down the stairs as their son started lifting himself to sit on the next step up.

Danny opened the front door when someone knocked, surprised to find Caleb sitting on the floor outside.  
“Hi Aunt Danny. I got tired, can you carry me?” He reached up.  
“Sure, where's your renny?” She slung the boy over her shoulder and he laughed.  
“They're getting my crutches. Where's my mommy?”  
“In the kitchen.” Danny said as they entered, turning around so Caleb could join the conversation. She felt his hands on her back as he pushed himself up.  
“Hi Mommy. My legs got tired so Renny’s getting my crutches.”  
“Just your legs?” Perry asked. “You’re not too tired?”  
“Back.” LaFontaine called as they closed the front door.  
“I'm not too tired to have dinner.” Caleb replied.  
“Great, 'cause it's done.” Laura added, opening the oven. “Could someone please get Carm and the baby?”  
“I got it.” LaFontaine volunteered.  
“Where are you sitting, Short Stuff?” Danny asked, carrying Caleb to the dining room.  
“Between my parents.”  
“That might put you across from Charity.” She warned.  
“I had planned on having you at the head of the table, Danny, but if need be, Carmilla or I could sit there, Charity on the corner, you on the other corner?” Laura set the main dish on the table.  
“I'm putting you in the middle for now, we can play musical chairs once everyone's here.” Danny bent over and gently set the boy in a chair.  
“I think I need a booster seat. Do you mean playing musical chairs for real, or are you saying that because everyone will be switching around and figuring out where to sit?” He asked.  
“The second one. But hey, maybe we could play for real after dinner if you're up for it. I’ll grab you a folded blanket to sit on.”  
“I can turn the music on and off and make everyone run around all silly!” He grinned. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The character of Caleb was directly inspired by a conversation I had with Chicleeblair on the previous story.


	6. Grandpa Hollis

“There's my girls.” Sherman Hollis grinned and hugged the women when they opened the door.   
“And here's your granddaughter.” Carmilla smiled as the toddler ran up to hide behind her legs. “Hey Trouble, you remember your grandpa?” Carmilla signed 'grandfather’. Charity copied her, confused. Sherman sat on the couch and started stacking blocks on the coffee table. Charity shrieked and ran over to knock them down, laughing.   
“Can I get you something to drink, Dad?” Laura smiled.   
“I'm fine, honey, thank you.”   
“Mama!” Charity cried, signing ‘milk’.   
“You have a sippy cup of milk, not even an hour old, what did you do with it?” 'Your milk cup where?’ she added in sign.   
“She's still not talking much?” Sherman asked.   
“Dad, the pediatrician said not to worry, so we're not going to worry.” Laura stated pointedly. “I'm more worried about her milk spoiling.”   
“I'd smell it before you did.” Carmilla commented.   
“Still rather not get to that point.” Laura replied as she lay on the floor to see if the cup had rolled under something.   
“I'll check her room.”   
“Come here, Lovebug.” Laura settled her daughter in her lap. “Where did you put your milk? Can you show Mommy?” 'milk cup where?’ she repeated.   
'Forget’. Charity responded.   
“You don't remember where you left your milk?”   
'Forget’. Charity repeated.   
“Oh, Munchkin.” Laura groaned.  
“Got it, it was with her stuffed animals.” Carmilla sat next to her wife. 

“Mama.” Charity patted Laura's arm.   
“Yes?”   
'My name’ she signed.   
“What about your name?”   
'C’.   
“Oh, you want to show off for your grandpa?” Laura chuckled as Carmilla took out her phone to record. “Can we say the letters as we sign them? Can you try?” Charity nodded. “Okay, C, can you say 'C’?”   
“C.”   
“H.” Laura signed, her daughter copying.  
“Aysh.” They got through her first name and the adults cheered.   
'More’ Charity signed, grinning.   
“More? You want to do your last name, too?” Charity nodded. “Okay, K.”   
“K.”   
“A.”   
“A.”   
“R.”   
“Aw.”   
“L.”   
“L.”   
“I.”   
“I.”   
“S.”   
“Etz.”   
“All done!” They cheered again, and Charity clapped.   
“You still borrowing the baby sign DVDs from the library?” Sherman asked.   
“We went through all of them and recently bought an ASL 101 textbook.” Carmilla replied. “She clearly understands what we say, and can speak, she just prefers signing. So we have to provide communication. Hopefully as Laura and I gain proficiency, the baby's vocabulary will increase.”   
“Have you considered what kind of preschool you'll send her to?”   
“Dad, she's two.”   
“Birday!” Charity cried.  
“That's right, you had a birthday, and now you're two.” Laura turned her attention back to her dad. “It's entirely possible that she'll start talking more in the next year or two. If she doesn't, we'll see what our options are then, but I think it's a little early to make that decision.” 

“Well, speaking of her birthday, I brought a present.”   
“You already gave her a present at her party.” Carmilla smiled.   
“I’m the grandpa, I’m allowed to spoil my granddaughter. I left it in the car.”  
“Ba ba!” Charity yelled as he opened the door.   
“No, not ‘bye-bye’, Grandpa will be right back.” Laura smiled. ‘2 minutes’ She signed. 

“Wanna take a guess?” Carmilla smiled at her wife as they waited.   
“It could very possibly be a helmet. Or table corner bumpers. Or both.”  
“Tada!” Sherman announced as he re-entered the apartment, holding a wrapped box. He set it down in front of Charity as her mothers filmed. “I took it out of the packaging so she can play with it now, I remember how impatient Laura was at that age.” He smiled. “It's metal, so you will have to be exceedingly careful, but should be good for supervised play.”   
“You didn't wrap it in foam or bubble wrap or something?” Laura teased.  
“I can if you want.” He replied sincerely. 

Charity ripped off the wrapping paper and played with that for a minute until Laura opened the cardboard box and pulled out a Jack in the Box. The baby smacked the lid a few times, tried to pry it up with her fingernails and discovered the handle, which she stuck in her mouth.  
“Don't eat that.” Laura sighed. Charity whined as her mother put the toy back on the floor. “Turn the handle.” Laura put Charity's hand on the handle and turned it as the adults all sang the nursery rhyme, though Carmilla stopped when she realized she was singing a different version than the other two. The toy popped out of the box on cue and Charity startled, then began to cry, running to Carmilla to be held. “Aww, Munchkin,” Laura chuckled, “it's just a toy.” She pushed the box over to the toddler, who screamed, and as Carmilla was wincing and covering her ear, grabbed the lid of the box, reared back, hitting her mother in the head, and threw the toy.  
“Ow!” Carmilla held her eyebrow.  
“Carm!?”  
“I'm fine.” She assured the Hollises, putting her phone down to rub her daughter's back. “Not even bleeding.” Charity continued to cry and cling to her. “My tiny terror got terrified, didn't she?” Carmilla crooned.  
“I'm sorry. I'll get an ice pack.” Sherman stood.  
“It's a rite of passage, Dad, no worries. We'll tease her about it when she’s older.” 

An hour later and they were miserably sitting on the couch, taking turns walking the baby around as she clutched her octopus and cried. Their shirts were all damp from the toddler's tears, Carmilla stroked her daughter's hair as she bounced and rocked as she paced.   
“It's okay, Charity, you're safe.” She murmured to her daughter for the nth time. “Mommy and Mutti are right here.” The women had offered Sherman an out multiple times, but he insisted on staying until his granddaughter was happy. They'd tried giving her food, drink, a pacifier, nothing would soothe her, and she either wouldn't or couldn't sign what was bothering her.   
“Dad, did I ever work myself into a fit like this as a baby?” Laura asked as Carmilla wandered the apartment.   
“A couple times. I had to just let you cry it out and nap it off.” He frowned. “One of the worst feelings, being unable to help your kid.”   
“Maybe we should move to the baby's room, turn the lights down, put her lullabies on?”  
“Can't hurt.” Carmilla sighed as she re-entered the living room. 

Another half hour later Charity's grip on Laura's shirt slackened and they carefully lay her on the trundle bed, creeping out of the room.  
“Sorry your time with the baby was mostly her screaming.” Laura sighed.  
“I'm sorry I scared her. It was nice to see you both again, but I should head home.”  
“Did you want a cup of coffee for the road?” Carmilla offered.  
“Nah, thanks though.”  
“Bye, Dad.”  
“Bye, girls.” Another round of hugging, then he left. 

“That was intense.” Carmilla sighed as she joined her wife in bed, cuddling close. “Thanks for keeping your cool.”  
“Yeah I’m currently losing my cool. Do you think we did the right thing? Could we have calmed her faster? I shouldn't have showed her the Jack in the Box. What if this scars her for life?” Laura's eyes were wide and damp as she looked to her wife for answers.  
“We did the right thing. We calmed her as fast as we could. She'll be fine. Didn't you tell your dad that was a rite of passage?”  
“That was just so he didn't feel guilty.”  
“She'll be fine, Cupcake.” 

The women were so exhausted they both fell asleep. Carmilla groaned as she woke to Charity crying, trudging into the living room and lifting her daughter into her arms.  
“I'm here, c’mon, let's go sleep with Mommy.” She mumbled. The toddler settled between her mothers on the bed and all 3 soon fell back asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I combined Hollis & Karnstein into Karlis for the baby's last name instead of Hollstein. Fight me.


	7. Oops

The trio were cuddled together on the couch one rainy evening, watching a Disney movie. Charity reached for her bowl of dry Cheerios on the floor and whined.   
“Sweetheart, can you say ‘Cheerios please’?” Laura tried. Her pediatrician had recommended simply asking her to talk for now, and assured them her lack of speech wasn’t due to her learning sign, and wasn’t anything to worry about at this time. “Cheerios please?” Laura repeated. “Now you try.” Charity signed ‘please’. Not wanting to discredit her signing, Laura lifted her bowl into her lap.   
“Hey Trouble. You need to thank Mommy for doing that for you.” Carmilla said gently. “Thank you Mommy.” She modeled slowly.   
“Mama.” Charity grinned, mouth full of cereal, while signing ‘thank you’. The women shrugged at each other. 

Carmilla was absentmindedly taking a sip of Hemo-soy when Charity tried to climb into her lap, bumping the glass. It tipped out of Carmilla's hand, spilling all over her, Charity, the couch, and shattering on the floor. Her lightning fast reflexes didn't leave much time for thought, Carmilla grabbing the baby away from the broken glass before it even broke.   
“Ah, shit.” Fell from her mouth.   
“Shit!” Charity echoed happily. Carmilla smacked her own forehead as Laura gaped at her.   
“Oops. My fault. Time to put new pjs on.” She told Charity as Laura stared holes into her head.   
“This is why we use phrases like ‘holy Hufflepuff’.” Laura reminded her in a frustrated sing-song. Carmilla began to strip Charity's pajamas off her instead of responding. “Should I get the broken glass?”   
“Could you get the baby so I can get the glass?”   
“Sure.” Laura took her nearly-nude daughter in her arms. “Well, your diaper seems to be clean on this side.” She commented. Carmilla started taking off her own clothes as well, anything the Hemo-soy got on, dropping them on the couch. She sighed.   
“This couch is going to be a bit- a uh, huge pain to clean.” She caught herself.   
“She's 2 years old, you haven't learned to not swear around her yet?”   
“I don’t often swear anyway, and this is the first time she's copied me like that. Do you think I should change first, or clean the glass up first?”   
“Glass first. A few extra minutes won't affect the laundry that much.” 

Carmilla cleaned up every miniscule shard of broken glass before getting clean clothes on and starting to try to clean the couch.   
“Okay, Charity's playing in her room, can I give you a hand?” Laura asked as she entered the living room.   
“I'm texting Betty Crocker to see if she or LaF have any suggestions for cleaning it. I'm sorry I cussed in front of the baby.”   
“It happens.” Laura sighed. “Please try not to let it happen again, at least until she's a teenager.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you liking these? Any character you'd like to see more of? How would you feel about a chapter or two not focused on Laura, Carmilla, and Charity?


	8. Nightmare

“Mama! Moomoo!” 'Play outside’. Charity signed.   
“Play what?” Laura smiled, signing as well.   
'Ball’.   
“After dinner we can play outside.” She replied, signing 'food finish play’.   
'Food time’ Charity asked.   
“Dinner soon.” Laura replied.   
'Food what’.   
“Spaghetti. You like spaghetti.” Laura reminded her, signing 'you like’.   
“You make a mess of spaghetti.” Carmilla added. “Bath tonight for sure.”   
'Water play like’. Charity grinned.   
“I know you love bathtime.” Carmilla swept the girl up. “Your mommy and I barely need to wash our clothes after, they're already so wet and soapy from all the fun you have.” Charity laughed. 

Charity squirmed and whined as she was wiped with a wet washcloth.  
“Well, if you didn't try to stick your dinner up your nose, we wouldn't be doing this, my little natural disaster.” Carmilla sighed. “C’mon, please don't scream, we're playing outside when we're done.”   
'Play outside’ She signed, whining.   
“3 minutes.” Carmilla replied, signing and speaking.   
“She doesn't understand time enough to know how long three minutes is.” Laura reminded.   
“Exactly.” Carmilla replied. 

They headed down onto the grass in front of the apartment building, Carmilla carrying the baby, Laura carrying a ball and toddler sized basketball hoop. At its lowest, the hoop was approximately 5cm shorter than Charity. She'd already learned that all she had to do was put the ball through the hoop and clap, and her mothers would cheer for her.  They rolled the ball back and forth through the grass, walked after it where Charity threw it, her aim not the best yet, and gently kicked it back from wherever she kicked it. 

“Hey, I left my phone inside, be right back.” Laura called as she walked back towards the building. Carmilla watched her wife look back with a smile, her eyes slide down to the baby, her face fall, the vampire already turning as she heard the screech of a car nearby and her wife screaming her name. The toddler was a meter from the road as Carmilla sprinted to her. She slid down on her knees beside her. She twisted around in front of the girl, away from the road, catching her in a hug. She cradled her daughter's head as they fell to the grass. If her heart could beat, she was certain it would be pounding.

“Charity.” She breathed as Laura's footsteps pounded over and the girl began to cry. Her hands shook as she sat up and let her wife take their daughter, worried she'd hold too tightly, wrapping her arms around the both of them instead, eyes watering.   
“Oh god, Charity.” Laura kissed the girl's forehead, then pulled her wife's down to do the same. The car turned down another road. “Carm, are you okay?”   
“Jesus, Mary, and Joseph.” She whispered shakily, wiping her eyes. “Laura, if I wasn't here-”   
“But you were, and we're all safe.” Laura interrupted. “Everything's okay. Take a deep breath.”   
“I don't think that works for vampires.” Carmilla managed a smile.   
“You'd be surprised what the placebo effect can do. Breathe, Carm.” Carmilla did as she was told, taking a deep breath every time Laura squeezed her hand. 

She picked up the ball and hoop one-handed and they returned to their apartment, Carmilla opening the door since neither woman wanted to let go of each other. She dropped the toys and the three of them cuddled on the couch. Charity quieted in a few minutes and wriggled off the couch to go play. Her mothers held each other tighter.   
“You'd think we'd be used to the terror of our loved ones dying.” Laura joked quietly.   
“Hey.” Carmilla squeezed her. “Losing you, either one of you, will never not be terrifying.” 

Carmilla pulled her phone out and started playing classical music, giving Laura a hand off the couch. They smiled at each other as Carmilla waltzed them around the apartment, ending in the living room again, Laura laughing in surprise as Carmilla literally swept her off her feet and fell onto the couch, Laura landing in her lap.    
“That’s better.” The vampire murmured, leaning in for a kiss. Charity whined and reached for them. “Do you want to dance too, my mini monster? Let’s dance you to the bathtub. I’m pretty sure you still have spaghetti sauce in your ears.” 


	9. Babysitting Part 1

“Thanks again for watching him tonight.” Perry smiled.   
“No problem, we're going to have a great time.” Laura replied as Caleb wheeled into the apartment.   
“Cay!” Charity ran over.   
“Hi Charity.” He sighed, rubbing the top of her head.   
“Pajamas, toothbrush and toothpaste, clothes for tomorrow, and his favorite DVD and stuffed animal.” LaFontaine listed, passing over his backpack.   
“Tired already, Champ?” Carmilla asked, moving his sleeping bag from his lap to the couch.    
“Kinda. Mostly Mommy's worried about tomorrow morning.”   
“Worried we're going to hop you up on sugar and tv and you won't get any sleep, I bet.” She smiled.  
“He usually goes to bed about 7:30, but he can be a little ay en ex-” Perry stopped as Laura signed 'stress’. “Yes, that.”

“Hey Aunt Carm, knock knock.”   
“Who’s there?”   
“Poop!” He laughed uproariously.   
“That’s been his favorite joke for the past two weeks.” LaFontaine stated. “We’ve been trying to explain a joke is only funny when you don’t know the ending, but he thinks poop is always funny.”   
“My condolences. We'll be fine. Go have a good night.” Laura insisted. “Caleb, come say bye.” He hopped out of his wheelchair and ran over, running into his parents, wrapping his arms around their waists.   
“You'll be fine, Cay.” LaFontaine knelt down to hug him properly. “You'll have fun. Be good. We'll be back before lunch. I love you.”   
“I love you too, Renny.”   
“Your aunts have our phone numbers in case anything happens. I can't wait to pick you up tomorrow and hear all about what you did. We love you so much.” Perry hugged him tight.   
“I love you too, Mommy.”   
“Thanks again.” LaFontaine smiled at Laura.   
“Go have fun.” She insisted, grinning.   
“Bye Cay.” They chorused.  
“Bye!” He waved as Laura shut the door.

“I should put the baby down for her nap. Cay, we have to be quiet for a while, do you want to watch your DVD, or color, or play with blocks?” Laura asked.   
“DVD. I brought Paw Patrol!”   
“That sounds awesome. I'll help you get it set up while Aunt Laura takes care of the baby.” Carmilla smiled.   
“Yeah, 'cause I'm not a baby.”   
“You're a big kid.” Carmilla agreed, grabbing the DVD out of his backpack.   
“Aunt Carm, are you bigger than Aunt Laura?”   
“Yes,” Carmilla smiled, “I'm older, and I'm taller.”   
“Can we make a blanket fort?”   
“Sure, but I haven't done this before, you're going to have to direct me.”   
“We need blankets and couch cushions. All the couch cushions.”   
“Do you want to make a blanket fort while watching TV, or before?”  
“Before.”

Laura got Charity to sleep and entered the living room to find Caleb grinning beneath a pile of cushions.  
“Aunt Laura, we're making a blanket fort!”  
“Cool! We just have to remember not to yell, the baby's asleep and she'll cry if we wake her up.”  
“But we don't need naps 'cause we're big. Aunt Carm says she's older than you.”  
“That she is. Can I help make a blanket fort?”  
“Yeah. I think we might need chairs though.” Eventually they draped a blanket over the backs of four chairs to make a sort of tunnel, laying the couch cushions on the floor for Caleb to lay on. He was asleep before the first episode of Paw Patrol finished. Fighting sleep herself, Carmilla made another cup of coffee as Laura sent Perry and LaFontaine a picture of their son napping.

“Sorry you had to wake up so early.” Laura murmured, sitting on the kitchen counter.  
“Thank you for putting the baby down for her nap, I don't think I could have done it.” Carmilla kissed her wife. “Both kids are asleep…” She sing-songed leadingly. “We could go to bed too, and-”  
“Change the sheets on our bed, maybe wipe down the bathrooms, fold laundry… Carm, we can have sex tomorrow night.” Laura grinned as her wife sulked adorably. She pulled the vampire close, trapping her in her embrace, kissing up her neck. “Did you really want to risk this?”  
“Cupcake?” Carmilla’s hands rested on Laura's hips as the human nibbled Carmilla's ear and kissed along her jawline.  
“What if we were to have sex,” Laura whispered huskily as she scratched Carmilla’s back under her shirt, “and then, right before you climax, Caleb knocks on the door.” Laura pushed her wife away, Carmilla glaring. “Or, Merlin forbid, opens the door.” She added.  
“You didn't have to illustrate your point so well.” She scowled. Laura grinned and hopped off the counter.  
“Tomorrow night. Come help me strip the bed.” Carmilla followed with a sigh.

They'd stripped and remade the bed, wiped down and restocked both bathrooms and the kitchen, cleaned up the baby’s toys, taken out the trash, and started on the unending laundry when Caleb woke up.  
“Aunt Laura, Aunt Carm, what are you doing?”  
“Laundry.”  
“Can I help?” He asked. The women looked at each other.  
“You want to help us fold laundry?” Carmilla asked.  
“Yeah. I help my mommy and renny match socks, and I can fold my pants.”  
“If you want to help, we're not going to stop you.” Laura smiled. “Do you want to start with the baby's socks?” She pulled a mesh bag full of tiny socks out of the pile of clean clothes.  
“Okay. What are my mommy and renny doing?”  
“At this time,” Laura checked the time on her phone, “probably checking in to the hotel.”  
“Can I watch Paw Patrol?”  
“Sure, let me turn it back on.” Carmilla grabbed the remote.

“Mama.” Charity stumbled into the living room. “Moomoo! Cay!” She exclaimed happily.  
“I know, my diminutive demon, we're not usually here when you wake up from your nap.” Carmilla rested the girl on her hip with a yawn.  
“Wuhdat?” She pointed to the chairs and blanket.  
“Cay made a pillow fort.”  
“Wuhdat?” She pointed to the pile of clean laundry on the bare couch.  
“Mommy and Cay and I are doing laundry.”  
'Help’ she signed.  
“You want to help? Can you find the socks and make a pile for Cay?” She nodded with a smile. Carmilla retrieved her coffee from the kitchen as Charity pushed the pile of laundry off the sheet they'd covered the couch with.  
“Hey, Charity, no!” Caleb yelled. She grabbed Laura’s pant leg and started to cry. Laura lifted the girl and started trying to quiet her as Carmilla returned.  
“I've got her.” Laura stated, heading for the bedrooms. Carmilla watched them go for a second before turning to Caleb, who was putting the laundry back on the couch.  
“Thanks for the help with the laundry, Champ, you want to catch me up on what I just missed?” She lifted the entire pile back up.  
“Charity pushed the clean clothes on the floor and I told her not to ‘cause the floor is dirty and she cried 'cause she's a baby.”  
“Uh huh. Well thank you for helping, but you don't have to correct Charity. That's not your job, okay?”  
“But I was trying to help.”   
“And I appreciate it, but you don’t need to worry about stuff like that.” Caleb thought for a minute.   
“That's a parent's job, and I'm not Charity's daddy.” He stated.  
“Right.”

“Does Charity have a daddy?”   
“Good question.” Carmilla stalled. “I would say Charity has a daddy like you have a daddy. Not right now. Right now you have a mommy and a renny, and Charity has a mommy and a mutti.”   
“Does Charity and me have the same daddy?”   
“I don't think so.”   
“What if we did? And we would be brother and sister. And live together. In a big house! And fight all the time. And Paw Patrol would come in and save the day and be like ‘Charity stop crying all the time and be nice to Caleb. And Caleb your legs are super strong now!’ And WOOSH they would magic me so I was super strong and could jump over houses! And in the pool I could swim from one side to the other a billion million zillion ka-jillion times!”   
“Uh huh.” Carmilla nodded, not sure how else to respond. She looked up with a yawn as Laura returned alone.   
“Charity's playing in her room. Need some more coffee?”   
“Cay’s got so much energy, just having a conversation with him makes me tired.” She smiled.   
“I'll give you some of my energy, Aunt Carm!”  
“How about you put it in my coffee? Then whenever I need energy I can drink some Caleb-coffee and wake up.” He nodded seriously and reached for her mug. “Please be careful not to burn yourself.” He focused on her coffee for a few seconds before handing it back to her with a smile. She took a big sip. “Ooh, I think I can feel it.” She commented. “I'll have more to be sure.” She took another long sip. “Yup, it's working.” She smiled as Caleb cheered. “Thank you for your help, Champ.”

They all sat in the living room and watched Paw Patrol as they ate pizza for dinner. Afterwards Caleb helped Laura throw the trash away as Carmilla changed Charity into pajamas.

“What are my parents doing now?”   
“Let's see,” Laura pulled her phone out, “right now they're probably eating dinner too.”   
“Hey Aunt Laura, knock knock.”   
“Who’s there?” She replied obediently.   
“Poop!” He laughed just as much as he had before.

Caleb watched Paw Patrol and played with Charity’s blocks until it was time for him to go to sleep.

“Alright Champ, did you want to sleep in your fort, or put the couch back to normal and sleep there?” Carmilla asked.   
“Sleep in my fort.”   
“Okay, go get in PJs and brush your teeth and we’ll set up your sleeping bag.”

“Can I have a cup of water to sleep with?” He asked when he returned to the living room.  
“Sure.” Laura headed to the kitchen. “I’m putting it in a sippy cup just in case Aunt Carm or someone kicks it in the night, not because I don’t trust you.”   
“I work on my laptop at night, so if you wake up and you need me, don’t be afraid to call for me, okay?” Carmilla added.  
“Okay. What are my parents doing?”   
“The show was supposed to start about half an hour ago, they’re probably sitting watching.”  
“They didn’t call me to say goodnight?”  
“Sorry, Cay.” Laura returned with his water and gave him a hug. He crawled in his sleeping bag and pressed his stuffed bunny to his face, sniffling. Laura and Carmilla looked at each other for direction. Laura set his cup beside him and stroked his back, softly wishing him goodnight. Carmilla did the same. They turned off most of the lights and headed to their bedroom.

Laura was in the middle of changing into pajamas when her phone received a video call from Perry.   
“Carm, could you?”   
“Got it.” She answered.   
“Hey Carmilla, is Caleb still awake?” Perry smiled tightly.   
“Yeah, I’ll take you to him. He was pretty upset you didn’t call before bedtime.”   
“Oh dear. I hope this can make up for it.”

“Cay?” Carmilla announced her presence entering the living room. “Got somebody here who wants to talk to you.” He tried to crawl out of his sleeping bag so fast he knelt on his t-shirt and pulled his head down to his pillow. “Slow down.” Carmilla smiled. “She’s not going anywhere.”   
“Hey, I’m here, too!” LaFontaine piped up.   
“Sorry.” Carmilla checked the phone to find the duo sharing the screen in landscape mode.   
“Renny! Mommy!” Caleb cried, reaching for the phone.   
“Please don’t wake the baby.” Carmilla warned softly, passing him the phone.   
“I thought you forgot!”   
“We’re sorry, honey. We lost track of time a little bit.” Perry apologized.   
“It doesn’t mean we don’t love you.” LaFontaine added.   
“We love you so much.”   
“We really do. We’ll back before lunchtime to pick you up."   
"Be good for your aunts. Goodnight Caleb.”   
“Goodnight Cay.”   
“Night Mommy. Night Renny. I love you too.” He blew a kiss to the phone and wiped his eyes, grinning as he handed the phone back to Carmilla. She checked to make sure the call had ended and smiled at the boy.   
“Better?”   
“Better.”   
“Ready to go to sleep?”   
“Yeah. Night Aunt Carm.”   
“Night Champ.” She knelt down to give him a hug before gently pushing him toward his sleeping bag.   
“Hey Aunt Carm, knock knock.”   
“Who’s there?” She sighed.   
“Poop!” He laughed, covering his mouth when Carmilla pressed a finger to her lips. 


	10. Babysitting Part 2

Carmilla and Laura snuggled for a while, sides pressed together, heads resting on each other, arms linked while they were each on their laptops. Carmilla moved to the kitchen once Laura had fallen asleep, sitting cross-legged on the counter and sipping a glass of Hemo-soy while she worked. She heard Caleb shifting around and mumbling, paying it no mind since Charity was a very active sleeper. The shifting and mumbling stopped as he gasped. She stopped typing to listen for his breaths. He whispered something and Carmilla set her laptop to the side. 

“Aunt Carmilla?” She headed into the living room. 

“Hey, what's up?” She asked softly. 

“I had a bad dream. Can I sleep next to you?” 

“I'm not gonna sit on the floor. Can we put the couch back together?” 

“Okay.” They put the cushions back on the couch and moved Caleb's sleeping bag, Carmilla retrieving her laptop and sitting next to his pillow to work, screen brightness as low as she could make it. Once she was certain the sound of her typing had put him to sleep she retrieved her Hemo-soy. She had to remember to talk with Perry, LaF, and Danny about how much they should reveal to Caleb. 

 

“Aunt Carm? Is it time to wake up?” 

“It can be if you want it to, it's about 7:30.” 

“Is Aunt Laura up?” 

“Not yet, let's let her sleep. Do you want to go back to sleep, or get up?” 

“Get up.” 

“Do you want to have breakfast, or wait?”    
“What is there for breakfast?”    
“Cheerios, waffles… I think that’s it for quick stuff. We could make eggs or french toast or pancakes, but that’ll take longer.” 

“Can I watch Paw Patrol?” 

“Again?” He nodded. “Sure, but we have to keep it quiet.” She grabbed the remote.    
“Can you get my water?”    
“Yeah, how are your legs?” She asked as she walked the few steps to the pillow fort. “You want your wheelchair?”    
“I’m just being lazy.” He grinned and reached for the sippy cup. 

“In that case, Champ, you have to be polite.” She held it out of his reach.    
“Please can I have the sippy cup, Aunt Carm?” He sighed. 

“Of course.” She handed it to him. 

“Thank you.”    
“Thank you for using your manners.”    
“Aunt Carm, who’s your favorite Paw Patrol puppy?”    
“I haven’t seen Paw Patrol before yesterday.” He looked at her, confused. “I don’t usually watch kid’s tv. Sometimes we’ll watch baby tv with Charity, but not often, and not Paw Patrol.” 

“What are my mommy and renny doing?” 

“Could be they’re still sleeping, maybe they’re having breakfast, or packing up to leave the hotel.”    
“Knock knock.”    
“Who’s there?” She sighed.    
“Poop!” He giggled. 

 

“Moomoo!”    
“Good morning, my little demon.” Carmilla picked the girl up.    
“Cay!” She reached for Caleb.    
“Morning, Charity.” 

‘Food’ she signed, patting Carmilla’s arm.    
“You want breakfast? Do you want Cheerios, or waffles, or eggs, or french toast, or pancakes?” 

“Wa!”    
“Okay, let’s go make waffles for you, and coffee for your mommy and I. Champ, you know what you want for breakfast? Want me to move your wheelchair over to the couch?”    
“No, I’m good.”    
“Okay, holler or come get me if you need anything.” 

“Aunt Carm, I thought calling people names was mean.” 

“It is.” She replied, turning to face him, confused. 

“But you call Charity names, and she's your daughter.” 

“I see what the confusion is.” She smiled, sitting down on the couch again. “It's kinda hard to explain, but when people are family, or close friends, they come up with nicknames for each other, and sometimes they're not nice. And because they're such good friends, they know it's not meant to be mean, more like friendly teasing. So when I call Charity names like ‘trouble’ or 'demon’, I'm not being mean, just friendly teasing that she cries a lot and makes messes and stuff. Does that make sense?” 

“WA!” Charity demanded, pointing towards the kitchen. 

“Waffles in a minute. Caleb?” 

“It makes sense, but why do you not call me a mean nickname?” 

“Because I just met you less than a year ago, and you understand what I'm saying, and I like you. I didn't want to call you a mean nickname and have you not like me.” 

“Can you give me a mean nickname? Please?” 

“Eventually, Champ. It'll happen naturally.” She patted his shoulder. 

“Aunt Danny calls me Short Stuff.” He retorted.    
“Everyone’s short to your Aunt Danny.”    
“WA!” Charity demanded again, patting Carmilla’s cheek. 

“Yes, okay, we're making waffles, my little dictator.” She sighed, standing again. 

 

“Moomoo!” Charity smacked the tray of her high chair repeatedly.    
“I am right here, you don’t need to bang.” Carmilla caught her daughter’s hands. 

‘Milk’ she signed. 

“Milk please.” Carmilla corrected, signing. 

‘Milk’ she pouted. Carmilla sighed and gave her a sippy cup of milk. She started to cry. 

“What?” She groaned. “What is the problem?” 

‘Color’ Charity signed. 

“What color? Color of what?” She asked, exasperated. The toddler pointed to her cup. “Your sippy cup is the wrong color.” Charity nodded, still crying. “You know what? You need to learn to live with that. I’m making your waffles.” She cried harder. Carmilla started a cup of coffee for her wife brewing before fixing her own finished cup.    
“Aunt Carm, she’s gonna wake up Aunt Laura.” Caleb said, walking in the kitchen with his hands over his ears.    
“Nothing I can do about that.”    
“Knock knock.” He put his hands down.    
“Come in.” She smiled as he stopped to think about her response. “Do you know what you want for breakfast?” She distracted him. 

“Waffles sounds good.” 

“Alright, I'll make them once Charity's are done.” 

“But she's a baby.” 

“She knew what she wanted before you did.” 

“But I'm bigger.” He protested. 

“And I'm bigger than you. That has nothing to do with who gets waffles first. Please bring in your cup of water.” 

“My legs are tired.” 

“So go get in your wheelchair and bring your water in like that.” 

“Aunt Caaaarm.” He whined. 

“Caleeeeeb.” She whined back. “You're a big kid, you can get in your wheelchair by yourself.” 

“What are my parents doing?” 

“I'll tell you once you bring in your water cup.” He stomped out to the living room as Charity's waffles popped out of the toaster. Carmilla put them on a plate to cool and put more waffles in for her ‘nephew’, who entered the kitchen at the same time as Laura. 

 

“Oh, Sweetheart, what’s wrong?” Laura stroked the baby's hair. 

“Her milk is in the wrong color cup.” Carmilla informed her. “Good morning. Your coffee’s almost done.” 

“Mmmm, good morning. Good morning, Cay.” 

“Morning Aunt Laura.” He mumbled, handing Carmilla his sippy cup. 

“Thank you.” Carmilla told him neutrally. 

“Still sleepy, Cay?” Laura asked. 

“Aunt Carm wouldn't let me have the first waffles and made me bring my cup in all the way from the living room.” He complained. 

“Really?” Laura glanced at her wife and turned her head toward the coffee maker, away from Caleb to hide her smile. 

“Uh huh! Even though my legs are tired!” 

“Your waffles will be done in a few minutes, do you want butter, syrup, both, something else?” Carmilla asked, setting Charity's plain waffles on her tray, which quieted her crying. 

“Both. Can I have whip cream?” 

“Can you ask nicely?” Laura replied. He started to cry. She looked at her wife in confusion and alarm. 

“It's already been a long day.” Carmilla sighed. 

“Mama!” Charity banged on her tray again. 

“Charity?” She replied. The toddler pointed to her waffles. “Yes, you have waffles.” 

'Want’ she signed. 

“Do you want butter for your waffles?” Laura asked. Charity shook her head. “Syrup?” She smiled. Laura poured syrup on her daughter's waffles. Charity grunted and reached for the bottle, Laura told her “Mommy will do it”, and she started to cry again. Carmilla put her coffee down and wrapped her wife in an embrace. “I'm rethinking adopting another kid.” Laura whispered to her wife as they hugged. 

“We beat an Egyptian Goddess. We can deal with two crying children.” She stepped away. “Okay, Champ, can you get in a dining room chair yourself, or do you want help?” 

“I. Can. Do. It.” He sobbed. 

“Do you want your bunny?” He nodded. Carmilla placed a folded blanket on a chair, and his bunny on the table, along with some tissues. Laura buttered and syruped his waffles when they finished, setting them side by side on the plate and spraying the whipped cream into a smiley face on both. He calmed down in a few minutes, and Charity did once they cut up her waffles into bite size pieces. Only then did the women grab their (barely warm) coffee and have breakfast. 

 

Charity whined and pushed the wet washcloth away as Carmilla wiped her hands and face, blinking slowly. 

“Carm, you're exhausted, go to bed.” 

“I’m not abandoning you until both kids are clean and happy.” 

“Stop being so gosh-darn self-sacrificing, Mrs. Karnstein.” Laura put her hands on her hips. 

“I thought that was part of why you loved me, Mrs. Hollis.” Carmilla smiled at her wife. “This isn't even as bad as an all-dayer, and I've pulled those before.” 

“You're impossible.” 

“I love you too.” 

“Aunt Carm, Aunt Laura? The napkins aren’t working.” Caleb called. They entered the living room to find him with shredded paper napkins stuck to his hands and littering the table. 

“Cay, would it be okay if I carry you to the bathroom so we don't get your wheelchair all sticky?” Laura asked. 

“Uh huh.” He reached up to her. 

“Carm, can you take care of the baby? Oh boy, you are a big kid.” She commented as she picked him up. Carmilla went to clean and change their daughter. 

“Aunt Carm and Aunt Danny can carry me.” 

“Your other aunts are much stronger than I am.” She set him on the bathroom counter and turned on the taps for him, waiting to carry him back. 

“Aunt Laura, I have to pee.” 

“Okay, can you hop down by yourself?”    
“I don’t think so.” He reached out and Laura set him on the floor.    
“I'll wait outside. Let me know if you need help with anything.” 

 

“Okay, I’m done.” Caleb opened the door, standing, and reached up to be carried. 

“I didn't hear running water. Turn around and wash your hands.” Laura crossed her arms. 

“But I just washed them!” 

“And then you went to the bathroom, so you have to wash them again.” 

“Aunt Lauraaaa.” He whined.    
“Wash hands.”    
“Can you help me on the counter?” 

“Okay. 1, 2, 3, jump!” 

 

Laura and Carmilla slouched next to each other on the couch. Both kids were clean and dressed (Caleb's stuffed bunny had been cleaned of syrup), Charity was playing with blocks while Caleb was coloring at the coffee table, and Paw Patrol was playing again. 

“Carm, go to sleep.” 

“'Kay.” She heaved herself up. 

“Where are my mommy and renny?” 

“Driving here.” 

“Where are you going, Aunt Carm?” 

“Nap.” 

“But we just had breakfast. And you're a grown-up.” 

“And I'm taking a nap. Night.” 

 

“What time is it?” Caleb asked again. 

“11:35.” Laura sighed. 

“What time did they say they'd get here?” 

“Around 11:30, just like I told you five minutes ago.” 

“What does that mean?” 

“Caleb, it's okay. They're not late. Probably they got stuck at a long red light, or can't find good parking.” 

“How long until they get here?” 

“I don't know, buddy. They'll be here soon. They told you they'd be here before lunch.” 

“How far away is lunch?” 

“About 30 minutes. Half an hour. A little longer than an episode of Paw Patrol.”    
“So if I put on Paw Patrol now, when it’s done, it will be lunchtime.”    
“About there, yeah. Did you want to?”    
“No.” He continued looking out the window, holding his bunny. 

“They’re here! They’re here! Aunt Laura!” Caleb crowed. Charity screeched and babbled excitedly.    
“Okay, I hear you, please don’t wake your Aunt Carm.” Laura sighed as Caleb wheeled over to the front door. “Please stay in the apartment!” She called, grabbing the toddler who had started to run after the wheelchair.    
“Okay.” Caleb opened the door, wheeling forward and back a few inches in excitement.    
“Charity, how are you sticky? Cay, I’m just in the kitchen. Don't leave the apartment.”    
“Okay.” 

 

“Renny! Mommy!” He wheeled out of the apartment as they came up the stairs.    
“Hey Cay!” LaFontaine grabbed him in a hug, lifting him out of his wheelchair.    
“We missed you so much!” Perry kissed his forehead. “Where are your aunts?”    
“Aunt Carm is napping, Aunt Laura’s in the kitchen cleaning Charity.”    
“Did you tire your Aunt Carm out?” LaFontaine grinned, setting their son back in his wheelchair.    
“Maybe. I didn't put any energy in her coffee this morning.” He replied seriously.    
“I’m just kidding, I know she sleeps during the day.”    
“Guess what we ordered pizza for dinner!”    
“Oh boy!” Perry acted excited. 

 

“Hey, L.” LaFontaine grinned as they entered the kitchen. “No offense, but you look exhausted.”    
“Thanks, it’s the exhaustion. You should've seen Carm before I sent her to bed.” She wiped the squirming toddler’s hands with a damp washcloth.    
“Want us to take the baby for a few hours?” Perry offered.    
“No, I’ve got her, thanks though. You should go home and unpack. I think we’re going to have lunch and all join Carm for naptime.”    
“What are we having for lunch?” Caleb asked, tugging on LaFontaine’s hand.    
“Haven't decided yet.”    
“Let’s get your stuff packed up and let your Aunt Laura nap.” Perry smiled.    
“I have all my clothes in my backpack, I just need my Paw Patrol DVD and Mr. Bun.”    
“Okay, let’s go get them.” 

“Caleb was very helpful.” Laura told LaFontaine. 

“I hope he behaved himself.” 

“As far as I saw he did, though Carm said he had a bit of a stressful morning before I got up. Probably just due to waking up without the two of you.” 

“I think we're going to take him out to lunch to make up for last night.” 

“Oh?” Laura smiled. 

“We were discussing ‘the golden arches’ on the drive here.” 

“Sounds like a good plan.” 


	11. PIG

"Hey, Caleb!” Kirsch grinned, lifting the boy in a hug. 

“You ready to play, little man?” Mel smiled. 

“Yeah!” 

“You want to play Pig?” 

“Yeah!” 

“Okay, you start.” They gave him the ball. 

“How do I play?”  

“You take a shot, and if you make it we have to try from the same spot. When you make someone else's shot, you get a letter. First person to spell 'pig’ wins. Make sense?” 

“I try and if I get it you try and if you get it you get 'p’?” 

“Yup.” 

“And we take turns going first?” 

“Yup.” 

“But you're tall, that's not fair!” 

“We can shoot from our knees.” Kirsch offered. 

 

The game took a while, but Kirsch won. Caleb sat with his parents and rested while Kirsch and Mel played one-on-one, first one to sink 3 wins, the trio cheering for them both. Mel dunked her last shot triumphantly. 

“I wanna do that!” Caleb cried, jumping up. Mel lifted him to her shoulders and his parents took pictures of him happily dunking the ball. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a few more unfinished chapters I'm hoping to complete, and I'll post them here when they're done, but this will likely be my last regular Thursgay update for this story. As always, if you have any ideas, I'd love to discuss them!


	12. Trouble

“Carm, you awake?” Laura poked her head in the bedroom.  
“Yeah, whassup?” She sat up groggily.  
“The baby managed to open the tv remote and flush the buttons down the toilet. Do you want to stay here with her, or run to the store?” Laura frowned as her wife fell back to the bed. “Does that mean you’ll stay here with the baby?”  
“Sure.”  
“Here she comes.” Laura tossed the toddler on the bed. She laughed and clambered over to sit on Carmilla's stomach.  
“Moomoo!”  
“Hi. You’re very proud of yourself, aren’t you?”  
“I shouldn't be gone long. Don't fall back to sleep.”  
“Got it. Love you. Charity, tell Mommy bye-bye.”  
“Mama ba ba?”  
“Mommy will be back soon. Play with Mutti.” Laura replied.  
“Moomoo.” Charity patted Carmilla's torso, smiling.  
“Why do you love to sit there?” Carmilla grumbled as Laura left. Charity smiled and bounced on Carmilla's stomach, her mother grabbed her and stood. She whined. “I can smell your diaper, you need a change. Let's go do that, then you can play in the living room, my mini menace.” Carmilla yawned. She grabbed a coloring book and crayons and stuck a Sesame Street DVD in the TV. Charity happily scribbled in the coloring book as her mother closed her eyes on the couch.

Carmilla jerked awake as her text tone went off. Charity had abandoned her coloring book and wasn't in the living room. Laura had asked if they needed anything else since she was out running errands. Carmilla replied that they were fine, fingers clumsy with superspeed, calling for her daughter as she slipped her phone in her pocket.  
“Charity? Where'd you get to, Trouble?” She turned the TV off and listened. After a few seconds she heard the toddler babbling softly and headed towards the bedrooms. Charity paused coloring on the wall to smile at her mother. Carmilla sighed and scooped her up. “Your mommy is going to kill me.” She told her daughter flatly. “Charity, you can't color on the wall.” The toddler stopped smiling. “Coloring book only.” She started whining and squirming to be put down. “Are you going to color in your coloring book?” She nodded, and ran off when Carmilla set her down. The woman sighed again, searching the internet for how to clean crayon off walls.

Carmilla's hand was covered in toothpaste as Charity started crying. Carmilla found her lying in front of the fridge.  
“What now?” She sighed.  
'Hungry’ Charity signed.  
“What snack do you want? Fruit?” Charity nodded and she slid the toddler out of the way with her foot and opened the fridge. Carmilla broke a small bunch of grapes off the larger vine one-handed and set it on her crying daughter's stomach.  
“NO!” Charity threw it.   
“What is up with you today?” Carmilla asked just as Laura opened the front door. 

“Carm?” Laura entered the kitchen to find her wife with a hand covered in toothpaste and their daughter laying on the floor crying, grapes a couple metres away.  
“Hey.”  
“MAMA!” Charity shrieked, running over and grabbing Laura's leg.  
“Hey, Munchkin.” Laura patted her head absently. “Okay, I can see you tried to give her grapes as a snack, but what's with your hand?” Carmilla sighed and ran her clean hand through her hair. “Carm, you know you're a terrible liar, you know I love you no matter what. Just tell me what happened.” Laura soothed, wrapping her arms around her wife's waist, pulling her closer because she was still immobilized by their daughter.   
“You know how you told me not to fall back to sleep?” Carmilla grimaced. Laura took a deep breath and nodded. “I accidentally fell asleep on the couch and she stopped coloring in her coloring book and instead colored on the wall. The internet suggested toothpaste. Sorry I fell asleep while watching her.” Carmilla stiffened as Laura let her head drop to her shoulder and took another deep breath.  
“I'm sorry I woke you early. I'll take care of her while you finish cleaning.”  
“'Kay.” Carmilla gave Laura a quick relieved kiss before going to finish cleaning the wall.  
“Okay, Munchkin, let's rinse your grapes off.” Laura sighed, lifting the toddler into her arms. 


	13. Top 40

Laura snickered into her hand, recording video on her phone. The baby was eating breakfast and Carmilla was singing and dancing as she washed dishes. Except the 300+ year old vampire was singing a song that had just been released a few months previous. Carmilla turned to see what she was laughing at. Busted. 

“If you're recording me, you'd better delete it.” 

“Does my cynical badass vampire who repeatedly states she can't stand pop music want to say anything for the record?” Laura chuckled. 

“Yes, those songs are too dam- darn catchy. And if you want me to continue washing dishes you'll delete that video.” 

“But your dancing was so cute!” Laura ended the recording and stuck her phone in her pocket. 

“Laura…” Carmilla wasn't smiling. 

“I have a secret wea-pon.” Laura sing-songed, sliding close. Carmilla arched an eyebrow. 

“I highly doubt it will convince me to let you keep that re-.” Carmilla cut herself off as Laura quickly kissed her cheek. Laura laughed triumphantly. 

“I promise I won't show anyone, Carm, it'll be a private video just for me.” 

“Oh, I could make you a private video…” Carmilla reached for her wife, but Laura danced out of reach. Carmilla pouted. 

“Your hands are wet from washing dishes.” Laura pointed out. 

“And to think wet hands is what would come between us.” Carmilla sighed faux-dramatically. She leaned back against the sink and looked at the ceiling. “They say marriage is forever-” Laura snuck in and kissed her cheek again, Carmilla grabbed her waist, silencing her protests about wet hands with a long kiss. 


	14. Mommy

“Maaaa. Meeee?” Charity babbled while playing. Her mothers both looked at her and then at each other. “Maaaa meeee. Maaaaaaameeeeeee.”  
“Charity, are you saying ‘mommy’?” Laura asked, smiling.  
“Mommy!” She reached up to be held and Laura tossed her in the air a few inches with a chuckle.  
“Charity, who’s mommy?” Carmilla couldn’t fully suppress her smile.  
“Mommy.” Charity patted Laura’s face.  
“I’m mommy?” Laura grinned.  
“Mommy.”  
“Good job, Munchkin!” Laura cuddled her close. “Carm, she’s really improving.”  
“Yeah, I know.” Carmilla quickly wiped an eye. Laura laughed and pulled her in for a kiss.  
“My big old softie. Charity, who’s this?”  
“I don’t think she’s at that point yet.” Carmilla protested.  
“Moo…” Charity paused, then reached out for Carmilla to hold her, grunting.  
“Okay, I’ve got you my little dictator.” Carmilla rolled her eyes, still smiling. “Can you say who I am?” She asked. She signed ‘who’ and pointed to herself.  
“Moo…”  
“She wants to, she’s partway there.” Carmilla commented. “Can you say ‘mutti’?”  
“Moo…”  
“Teee.” Laura helped. Charity stared at her quietly.  
“Do you want to stick with Moomoo for now, my mini menace?”  
“Moomoo.” Charity wrapped her arms around Carmilla’s neck, laughing as Carmilla loosened her grip, only partly supporting her weight.

“She’s getting closer.” Laura smiled.  
“She figured out mommy.” Carmilla grinned.  
“Mommy!” Charity reached for Laura, Carmilla grabbed the toddler before she fell more than a few inches.  
“Jeez, Trouble.” She sighed. “You’re lucky I have super fast reflexes.”  
“Mommy!” She reached further. Laura smiled bigger and held her.  
“Now you have to resist the urge to give her whatever she wants when she calls you mommy.” Carmilla smiled.  
“It won’t be  that hard.”  
“Cupcake.” Carmilla’s raised eyebrows showed her disbelief.


	15. Candle

“Renny, can I light one of Mommy's candles?” Caleb asked.

“I don't see why not.” LaFontaine grabbed a lighter from the kitchen. “Which one did you want to light?”

“The pink one, it smells best.”

“Okay.” They grabbed the candle in the living room and flicked the lighter on.

“I wanna do it!” Caleb objected.

“Okay.” They handed their son the lighter. “This button releases the gas, which gets lit by the spark, which is created by this little wheel. So you have to press down hard to spin the wheel and quickly press the button so the gas lights. Got it?”

“Got it.” Caleb grinned.

 

He struggled with the lighter, failing to press the mechanism hard or fast enough to have the flame light. He had grasped it in both hands and attempted to light it using both thumbs a few times when the front door opened and Perry returned home. 

 

“Hey, Cay, what're you up to?” She smiled, walking over.

“I'm gonna light your candle.” He replied, tongue between his teeth and forehead lined in concentration. One of his thumbs was keeping the gas lever depressed while the other ineffectually rolled the sparker.

“LaF? Sweetie?” Perry's voice raised in pitch.

“Yeah?”

“Why is our son playing with a lighter?”

“He's not playing, he's learning. It's not like he's alone, I'm literally a metre away if anything goes wrong.” They shrugged off their wife's worries.

“What if he gets burned?”

“We'll ice it, and he'll learn an important lesson.”

“LaFontaine!”

“What? You remember how I was at that age.”

“Yes, far too young to be playing- trying to use a lighter!” Perry corrected herself.

“But I didn't have adult supervision. Caleb does.”

“I can't do it.” Caleb sighed, pushing the lighter into LaFontaine’s hands. “My fingers hurt.”

“That's okay, Sprog. You tried your best, you'll be able to do it when you get older and your fingers get stronger.” They encouraged. “Do you still want the candle lit?” Caleb shrugged, hands in his pockets.

“We'll light it for now, and when it's time to put it out, you can use the snuffer, how's that sound?” Perry offered.

“Good.” Caleb grinned. “Renny, what’s sprog?”

“It’s another word for offspring, child. What do you think of it?”

“I like it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a very productive few days and even though I should have saved these finished chapters and posted 1/week, I couldn't resist posting daily. I have 3 more WIP chapters, so keep an eye out, consider subscribing if you haven't, because as the last few days shows, they could go up at any time! 
> 
> As always, comments greatly appreciated!


	16. Snowsuit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by one of my friends' fb post about her toddler

'Want’ Charity signed, pointing at her snowsuit in the bottom of her dresser.   
“No, you can’t wear your snowsuit.” Carmilla replied. Charity whined. “It's summer, Trouble, it's too hot out. That's for winter.” She whined louder. “Do you want to pick your clothes, or do you want me to?” Charity pointed at her snowsuit again. “Okay, how about this shirt with these shorts?” She stomped a foot and pointed at her snowsuit. “Hey. My little dictator. No.” Carmilla stated. Charity whined again. “Yeah, yeah, c'mon, time to change your diaper and get dressed.” 

 

“Morning.” Carmilla kissed her wife's cheek. “The baby's in the living room, I'm going to the bathroom.”  
“Mommy!” Charity cried a minute later, dragging her snowsuit into the kitchen, wearing only her diaper.  
“What are you doing, Lovebug?” Laura chuckled.  
'Help’ She signed.  
“Do you want help putting it away?” Charity tried to pull it on her head and whined when it didn't work. “You can't wear your snowsuit, it's too hot out.” Charity whined louder. “Also, you hated your snowsuit every time you had to wear it this winter, what makes you think you're going to like it now?”  
'Want’ She insisted.  
“Munchkin, it's too hot out. Snowsuit is for snow. There's no snow outside.”  
“Mommy!” 'Want’ She repeated.  
“You're determined, aren't you, Princess Pest?” Carmilla sighed, entering the kitchen.  
“Moomoo!” 'Help want’.   
“I already told you you're not wearing your snowsuit today. Let’s go get your clothes back on, where did you put them?”  
“NO!”  
“I feel like she only knows 'no’ at full volume.” Carmilla complained. “C’mere, time for clothes.” Charity held up her snowsuit. “We already said no, Tiny Terror.”  
“YETZ!”  
“New word.” Laura pointed out with a small smile. “Why not let her wear it, and when she wants it off in a few minutes we can put her regular clothes on.” She suggested.  
“Have you forgotten fighting her to get into it every day for months?”  
“She wants to wear it for once, Carm, let's encourage that.”  
“Okay…” She sighed. “You really want to wear your snowsuit, my diminutive demon?” Charity smiled. “Okay, let's put it on on the couch.” 

 

“All done.” Carmilla declared, zipping the snowsuit up. “Time for breakfast.” Charity whined and pulled at the snowsuit. “You want it off?” Carmilla asked. Charity nodded, still whining. “Why am I not surprised? Okay,” she undressed the toddler as she spoke, “we’ll take your snowsuit off and put your summer clothes back on. Where did you put them?”   
‘Show-you’ Charity signed as Carmilla tried to take her arms out of the sleeves.   
“Okay, show me once I get you out of this.” Charity whined and tried to kick it off. “Yes, I’m going as fast as I can and you’re not helping!”   
“Carm.” Laura called in a warning tone.   
“It’s true.” She replied. “Do you want to switch jobs?”   
“Sure.” Laura kissed her cheek. “Pancakes are going, get out there.”   
“Good luck.”   
“Okay, Lovey, let’s get you out of that snowsuit and into some regular clothes.”

 

“Where did you put the clothes Mutti dressed you in this morning?” Laura asked. Charity ran to her room, her mother following, and patted the trash can next to the changing table. “Oh, Munchkin,” Laura sighed, “the dirty diaper trash and dirty clothes hamper are different things. Yup, these are stinky and we need to put you in new clothes.” Charity ran out of the room, yelling. “You cannot eat pancakes in just your diaper!” Laura followed. She found Charity whining in Carmilla’s arms.   
“You need to wear something, Trouble, otherwise you’ll get all sticky and we’ll need to wipe you down with a washcloth. I know you don’t like that, so what do you want to wear?”   
‘Sleep dress’ She pouted.   
“You want to put your nightgown back on? Okay.” Carmilla shrugged at her wife. “I know it’s just procrastinating getting her in normal clothes, but it will keep her mostly clean, we can throw it in the laundry when she’s done, I’ll get her dressed again before I go to bed.”   
“Sure.” Laura sighed. “How are the pancakes doing?” Carmilla took a deep breath.   
“Burning.”   
“I’ve got ‘em, get her.” 


	17. Aunt Mattie

Charity ran in the kitchen and hid behind her mother’s legs, whining.    
“What’s wrong, Lovebug?” Laura asked, confused. The girl pointed towards the living room.    
“Hello.” Matska Belmonde strolled into the kitchen, dressed impeccably as always.    
“Hey Mattie.” Laura sighed. “Now what?”    
“An aunt can’t drop in to see her niece without you thinking something’s wrong?”    
“You’ve never dropped in before.”    
“She’s gotten so big!”    
“It’s been over a year since you’ve seen her.”    
“Has it really?”    
“Mattie?” Carmilla entered. “What happened?” She asked as she hugged her sister. Laura pointedly lifted her eyebrows at her sister-in-law.    
“Nothing!” Mattie protested with a smile. “I just wanted to check how you, the mayfly, and the bittybite were doing. So she’s walking now!”    
“Getting into heaps of trouble.” Carmilla smiled and picked her daughter up, who cuddled into her chest and clung to her shirt.    
" _ Tu ne te souviens pas de moi, Petite Humaine _ ?” Mattie cooed.  
“No. And she doesn’t know French, I don’t speak it to her much.” Carmilla replied for her daughter.    
“What? Whyever not?” Mattie frowned.    
“We’re focusing on English and sign. Hey, my mini monster, do you want to show off for your aunt?” Carmilla gently bounced Charity. She frowned, looking between Carmilla and Mattie.    
“Charity, what color is Aunt Mattie’s dress?” Laura asked, signing ‘what color dress’ and pointing to Mattie.  
‘Color red’.    
“That’s right, very good!” Laura smiled. Charity grinned and clapped.    
“You’re learning sign?” Mattie asked. “I’m impressed, though not surprised, Sis. You’ve always been such a bookworm.”  
“Yeah, yeah.” 

“So what have I missed besides learning to walk and learning sign?”  
“Her first and second birthdays.” Carmilla stated matter-of-factly.  
“It's been that long? I really need to figure out a way for us to communicate.”  
“Yup.”  
“And I need to make up for lost time.”  
“Oh?”  
“I owe the Bittybite at least two presents. What would she like?”  
“Mattie, I don’t mean to be rude…” Laura started, nervous. Carmilla took her hand. “Do you have money? Like, Canadian dollars?”    
“I have bank accounts in different names all over the world.”    
“Oh, cool. Which bank do you have an account with?” Laura smiled. “We can stop by on the way to the toy store if you want.”    
“Good question.” Mattie mused.  
“How about you spend time with your niece first?” Carmilla smiled. “Trouble, you want to show your Aunt Mattie your puzzles?” Charity grinned and ran towards the bedrooms, Mattie following. 

Laura and Carmilla had taken a break from laundry to cuddle on the couch when Charity started crying. They entered her room to find every wooden puzzle the toddler owned dumped out on the floor, Charity lying on her bed crying, Mattie kneeling on the floor.  
“I have no idea what I did wrong.” Mattie volunteered.  
“Well, what happened?” Carmilla sighed as Laura went to comfort her daughter.  
“She pulled out over a dozen of these six-piece puzzles, and I pretended to be interested, like one does with humans. She upended them all into a pile, stuck a few at random onto a board, and when they didn't fit she got mad. I offered to help, reached for them, and she started to cry.”   
“Okay, we’ll clean up while Laura gets the baby calm?” Carmilla looked to her wife, who nodded. The sisters put the simple puzzles back together for a few minutes when Mattie straightened up.   
“Oh! I just remembered which bank I use in Canada. Ta!” She disappeared with a grin as Carmilla growled at her. 

 

“Is it wrong that I wish Mattie hadn’t gotten the baby presents?” Laura frowned.    
“AAABAAAADAAAADAAADAAADAAABAAADAAA!” Charity yelled, banging on her new drum.    
“Not at all.” Carmilla sighed. “Okay, Tiny Terror, let’s play with another toy before the neighbors complain.”  
“NO! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO.” She continued pounding the drum, and screamed when Carmilla took it away.    
“Munchkin, you have all these other toys to play with. Aunt Mattie got you so many toys.” Laura pointed to the small pile of new toys. Charity clambered on a ride-on toy backwards, then squirmed and whined when Carmilla picked her up and turned her around.    
“You are fine.” Her mother groaned. “Here, what’s this?” Carmilla tapped the large button in the center of the little steering wheel. “What does this do?” Charity pressed it and the toy let out a loud honking noise, which made the girl laugh and her mothers sigh as she pressed it repeatedly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the last chapter, the other chapters I was working on don't fit the focus of this story so I scrapped them. However, I'm always open to suggestions!


End file.
